Untitled
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: A birthday fic for Squall. It's really a series though and it shows the best of all my writing skills. I can't summarize it just yet so please read it. Some aspects are similiar to Crimson Mask. YAOILime DEATHimplied M-Preg Please read all notes


Untitled

Squall Morpheus Leonhart

Note: At the end highlight everything to see the missing part of this chapter. Don't tell the admin!!! I don't want my profile deleted

** Amidst** the starry night that beheld the city of Esthar, a figure of pure black jumped from building to building. His black trench coat glimmered and billowed by nightly breeze and the speed the figure traveled. The full moon shone brightly against its black backdrop and the stars shimmered in delight. Personally, the figure preferred rain or cloud instead of open night. Given his task for the night, those weather conditions would be prefect for him.

As silent as he could be, the figure quickly tried to every trick in the book to make sure he wasn't followed. Careful with the package in his inside coat pocket, he careful dropped down into an alley. Yet he still heard the pursuit of his followers. Taking the package out, he ditched the coat and placed the small box into his inside jacket which was hidden by the trench coat. 

Placing the hood over his head, he quickly took out his sunglasses and placed it over his eyes. Carefully he walked with the crowd, head down, merging himself with a gang of Goths which matched his outfit perfectly. Perfectly as he wore black leather pants and a black long sleeve torn shirt. Fingerless, black gloves adorned his hands and he calmly changed his posture from wary to carefree. Though in the back of his mind, he knew that his pursuers were still looking for him, he schooled his body into a carefree state, yet he was still wary. 

When the gang walked into a club scene, he followed. However, he noticed a large bouncer at the front _that could cause some unneeded trouble and that much could cause too much of a scene._ Deciding to slip in unnoticed, he warily walked absentmindedly behind the bouncer before cautiously kicking the brut in the back and quickly hurried inside when the bouncer was distracted. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his pursuers walking up the street as he entered the club. Hands in his pockets, he walked up to the bar and slipped a note to the bartender, who scanned the paper hastily before slipping another note to him. This one said:

_ Restroom, six stall, behind door. Front says out of order. Be careful, Raven._

_ Wayne._

Raven, the figure, nodded at the blonde bartender, whose green eyes were set warily at the door. With an indiscreet gesture, Wayne motioned Raven to go quickly. Stealthy, Raven moved across the dance floor, the music of dance blazing into his ears. 

Inside the restroom, the music was muted and Raven let out a sigh of relief. He moved to the stall next to the one Wayne talked about. Shutting the door, he crawled under the gap and stood up in the sixth, thankful for his lithe figure. In front of him, on the back of the door, was the package which held his change of clothes. Opening the bag, he found a silk white shirt, an imitation leather black jacket and black cargo pants. For shoes, he could use his own.

As he changed, he paused every now and then, in case his pursuers followed him this far. As he took off his jacket, he hung his shoulder harnesses, which held his two .45 colt automatic custom handguns, on the small hook besides the bag. Once his new shirt was on, he replaced his harnesses again unto his shoulders before putting on the new jacket. He then sat on the toilet and put on his black combat boots, tucking in the ends of his pants into them. 

Tossing his old clothes into the bag, he walked out of the stall, the package already in one deep pocket of his pants. His sunglasses were with the old clothes. The bag was haphazardly thrown over his shoulder before Raven through the bag into the dumpster outside as he exited the club through the back door.

Smiling to himself, he walked in direction of the rendezvous spot with his client. With catlike grace, he hopped over the wooden fence and walked toward the middle of the Esthar Central Park. Eyeing the group in front of him, he walked warily toward them before speaking to them, "Hark the Raven, _Nevermore_!"

At the last word, a middle aged man turned and Raven dropped all seriousness and smiled broadly. The balding man, in turn, smiled as well. His accomplices turned and looked at Raven still warily. Sensing the tension from his men, the balding man spoke to them, "Stand down, Randolph, Leo, this is the man."

Randolph, the taller of the two, had black hair and deadly grey eyes whereas Leo was born with blonde hair and observing blue eyes. Both relaxed a little before, saluting, "Yes, sir, General Richards, sir." 

Raven's smile turned into a smirk; _at least they have the decency to be quiet_. Raven quickly reached into his pants pocket and bought out the small box, "Here is your bounty, Commander, a visual plan for the control of the Lunar Cry inflicted fiends." He opened the box and a small crystal ball was inside, "You need only to hold the ball in your hand and the plans will be set in front of you. All it needs it human contact to activate."

"Very well, Raven, but I must say that you are quiet early, earlier than expected but no matter, I will make sure to give these plans to the council and I will, of course, not mention how I came across these plans," replied the General of the Esthar, "As part of our deal, correct?"

Raven nodded and moved out of the General's way before bending down and taking the envelope on the bench. Opening the envelope, he inspected the amount inside. Taking the paper out, he flipped through it and nodded as he heard the right sound and that it was indeed not counterfeit before taking a random piece of Esthar paper Gil out. Examining the piece, he smiled.

Before the General disappeared completely into the shadows, he said, "250, 000 gil as promised, Raven. I hope make acquaintances with you again in the future." 

Raven waved and then mercenary smiled, "Give my regards to the President and my solaces for the lost of his son. The Leonhart was a great man, too great of a man."

Allan Richards waved back and nodded, "Goodbye, Raven…" Then he and his men disappeared into the foliage.

**As** the sun began to set over the mountains for Centra, a dark hair figure quietly walked up the steps of the new Orphanage, governed by Edea Kramer, who was usually at the council, for she represented Centra as a whole whereas her husband, Cid Kramer, Headmaster of Balamb Garden was representative of Balamb. The figure sighed heavily and brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. The rest of the strands were tied tightly at the base of his neck and flowed all the way down to his knees.

Once in front of the wooden door, he knocked three times, a precise second in between each knock. Soon a distant voice of Edea was heard, "Just a minute, Sousuke!"

Sousuke, the figure, stepped back from the door as it was opened a second later by a woman who still looked in her mid-thirties. Sousuke smiled and his amethyst eyes glimmered with happiness at the little bundle in her arms. "Good evening, Edea," he said cheerily, "Gomen nasai. I was running late and it was a delayed flight." When Edea, stepped aside, he entered and bowed.

"Understandable, Sousuke. I was hoping you would be here soon though, with this little bundle of joy. Setsuna was being a good boy, aren't you Set-set," asked Edea toward the little boy in her arms.

Setsuna peered one silver-grey eye from protective ring of Edea's arms. Once he saw Sousuke, he nodded hastily, his unruly chocolate hair flailing in a maelstrom. "Otou-san," he squeaked and his little five year old arms made an attempt to reach out toward his father, Sousuke.

Laughing, Sousuke took his son into his arms before nuzzling his cheek and placing a kiss on it, "Hello to you, too, son. Edea, thank you for everything and I mean everything."

Edea smiled and looked at the man she took care of as a child, "There is no need, Sousuke. I'm happy to be of service and this boy is just like you when you were younger, minus the anguish, of course." They both laughed.

"Happy to know, that this little guy knows more than his 'tou-san," humored Sousuke as he and Edea walked into the new dining room of the Esthar modeled Orphanage, a gift from Laguna. "Edea, gomen, I made you take care of this little guy when you need to be heading toward the Council meeting."

"It's okay, my SeeD's are not fast for nothing, you know. Besides, why wouldn't I want to take care of my favorite grandson," responded Edea as she sat in one of the chairs at the wooden table. 

Sousuke smiled at the comment, "I'm sure you tell that to every grandchild you have."

"No, I don't, I only have one so by default, he's favorite," they both laughed again as Setsuna tried to get out of his father's arms and unto the floor to play with his legos. Sousuke bent down and let his son waddle toward the building blocks but as he came up to face Edea, his purple eyes held some sadness.

It took Edea a minute to realize why, "Oh, Sousuke, I forgot, I'm sorry."  
  


Sousuke waved it off, "I know it's hard to remember my other child, Mirai. She's my only daughter and I let her get kidnapped by Kuromaru. ChiKUSO!" He slammed his right fist on the table.

"Sousuke, it's not your fault that your…"

"I know, I know but why wasn't I careful, Edea," Sousuke said, wretchedly, looking out the window.

"You were blinded like most of us when we are in…"

"Urusai! Don't say it, Edea, onegai, don't say it," exclaimed Sousuke, angrily, "I don't want to remember, not anymore…"

"Gomen, Sousuke, but it is the truth," said Edea calmly, trying to put some sense in the man before her, "It's okay, it will all turn all right in the end."

"I hope you're right, Matron, I hope you're right," responded the brunette. Shaking his head, he looked at Edea in the eye, "You don't mind if Setsuna and I stay here for the night, my plane is still being refueled, Matron."

"You're always welcome here, Sousuke," replied Edea, brushing Sousuke's bangs back lovingly, "You are always welcome here in my house. You know where your room is and dinner will be served at the same time as always."

"Arigatou, Matron-sama. I appreciate it; it is a long flight to Winhill."

"I suppose that you are not coming to Laguna's 7th anniversary memorial to Squall, eh?" Sousuke nodded and Edea smiled sadly before leaving the room. Sousuke looked at his son, who sat their playing, oblivious to the world.

Sousuke leaned down and watched his son, still amazed by the movements the mirrored his own when he was that age. He smiled longingly for the time when he was able to be carefree and naïve. He brushed his son's hair back and Setsuna smiled happily back at him. 

Without warning, Sousuke wrapped his arms around his son and rocked him gently. He began to hum a small tune and Setsuna laughed joyously at the tune. Smiling, Sousuke bought his son up with him to the table before bending down and reaching into his duffle bag.

He opened the main pocket and bought out a small stuffed lion, "Here you go, Setsuna," he said as he gave the toy to his son, "His name is Leon. He's your new friend."

Setsuna excitedly grabbed the toy and hugged it to himself, "Thanky thank, 'tou-san. I lovbe it!" 

"I knew you would," laughed Sousuke as he rubbed his son's head, intentionally messing his hair.

The small five year old looked up and into his father's eyes and for one small moment, Sousuke thought he saw the boy he used to be and the boy he would have been if he and his father were together. Sousuke vowed to protect his son forever, that moment, and vowed to get back his sister, Mirai, from the clutches of Kuromaru and Adel.

** "Quisty!"** In response to her name being called, a woman in entire black dress with a black obi turned and her neutral face slowly lightened up with a small smile. She waved at the two black tuxedo dressed men, "Seifer, Irvine, how are you, guys," she asked as she ran toward them giving them both a hug.

"Fine," answered Irvine, fixing his black customary cowboy hat which tumbled off when Quistis groped him, "What about you? Where's Rinnie?"

"I'm okay and Rin is still getting changed," responded Quistis, happily, "We both thought that you guys wouldn't come seeing that you're still on your honeymoon."

Seifer smirked, "Yeah, right. Like we'll miss this for the world, fucking can wait but honoring Puberty boy can't." They all laughed at Seifer's pet name for the late commander of SeeD, "Still can't believe he's gone. I still think he's just out there on our dueling ground waiting for me…"

"Right, the same goes for me," agreed the Headmistress of Galbadia, "I keep think that he's in the war room strategizing our next attack on the Lunar Cry monsters."

The sniper nodded and grinned, "I think he's over at the Orphanage trying to figure out what went wrong with him and Rinnie. I mean, it's not like they ever dated but I think that man was just trying to do his duty and thought that was dating Rin."

"Well, it's not," exclaimed Rinoa in her black gown, a black shawl draping over her shoulder's, "We were never like that, he was more like my brother than a lover, ain't that right, Quisty."

"That better be," said Quistis as she nuzzled her lover's neck, "I certainly cannot be your knight, without being your lover, too."

Seifer smiled at the small affection given between the sorceress and her knight, for once thankful he was no longer a Knight. He was happily married with a beautiful man to be a loving knight an ugly witch like Ultimecia. "Are Selphie and Chickie coming?"

A distant yell of anger was soon heard and the quartet turned like one whole, "Don't call me that, Almasy!!!"

Seifer laughed, "Yup, there they are."

Selphie was dressed in a small black dress with flowers decorating the hem of the shirt and sleeves. Zell, on the other hand, was dressed like the other two men, a black tux with a white shirt and black tie. His gravity defying spikes were replaced with short wavy hair. Selphie huffed and spoke, "At least we weren't late and not coming unannounced. You two still owe me a video."

Irvine laughed, "Sorry, Sefie but not this time, we may like typing it but we don't like showing."

Soon the group was off toward the ballroom of the Esthar palace, talking to each other about the different things happening at all gardens. At Trabia, Selphie, Headmistress, and Zell, commander, managed to make expand Trabia Garden to fully house both civilians and cadets. With the Garden fully functional as a home base for the northern troops, many military personal have come to expect the recent events of more hostile fiends.

Meanwhile, in Balamb, Seifer, the commander, managed to state that many more cadets were admitted each day and soon the Garden of Balamb will head out to Fisherman's Horizon to be remodeled. Irvine put in that even though process of building an Esthar Garden was still in the works, Balamb will need the help of Galbadia and Trabia. How he knew this? He was Seifer's second in command.

Quistis responded in kind that she was trying to have permanent SeeDs stationed at Winhill since the city was in more danger than the rest of Galbadia. Rinoa, her commander, was stating that her father was having trouble in the military since there was a new rumor that someone is trying to control the Lunar Cry fiends.

"…Father keeps getting worried that some of these rumors are true," she continued, "I mean, if they are then were are going to be big trouble here. We all know powerful these monsters are and if they start working in formation, we're in big, big, big trouble."

Seifer nodded, thinking over the information, "Is there some way to find out the source and spy on this source?"

Quistis replied instead of Rinoa as the sorceress was about to answer, "Well, I was talking with Laguna about this same subject and he told me that they already got information on this rumor. He also said that his General, Allan Richards, has the plans for this controlling scheme but Richards didn't told Laguna how he got the information."

"If that's the case, they most likely Richards used a freelance mercenary," said Seifer testing his theory, "That is the best way to find information when you don't want the public to know about something that may cause more problems in the future."

Selphie agreed, "Right that is the best way. I mean, almost everyone knows what SeeD is up to since the Sorceress War, so it's best to use freelancers, right?"

Zell interrupted, "But how do we know this Richards is someone we could trust?"

This time it was Irvine, "I worked with him before and he is not the man to do things for his own reasons. He is a good man, like Kiros, almost. Just without the quiet perspective part of Kiros's personality."

"There's no way to be sure until the next Council meeting, which happens to be at the end of this week," stated Rinoa, shrugging her shoulders.

As they entered the ballroom of Glass, they were quickly greeted by Cid and Edea, both of whom were dressed black. With several hugs and kisses later, Laguna, dressed in black, greeted them and lead them to their table. Kiros was already there waiting for them, along with Ward, they both wore black.

At the main table, there laid the mighty Lionheart gunblade on top of a silk pillow raised on a marble stand, its blade gleaming with the rays of the moon with looked down from the glass dome. Besides it was a Squall's pendent and ring encased in a glass box, sitting on top of another silk pillow.

Before sitting, the sextet walked up to the main table and studied the material possessions of their late friend and leader. Seifer reached out and touched the handle attentively, almost hesitant to touch the blade that scarred his face nine years ago. Meanwhile, Rinoa placed her hand on the glass case right in front of Squall's ring, the same ring that he entrusted into her care during the war.

Warily, their mates took them back to their table as more guests began to come in and inspect the Lionhearted's possessions. With heavy hearts, they sat down and began to discuss the good times with Squall until Laguna took up the microphone.

The forty-eight year old man sighed heavily before speaking into the microphone before him, "I thank you all for coming to my memorial service of my belated son, Squall Leonhart. It is so comforting to know that people still respect him and his deeds during the war nine years ago." A large wave of protest was heard throughout the room and Laguna raised his right hand to motion for silence, "I know that was a little harsh to my son's memory but considering the time he did them, I would believe that most would forget him and think him only as a lucky lad who defeated the Sorceress who was more powerful than him with shear luck.

"We all know that this is false. It was his bravery and leadership that helped in the defeat of the deadly Sorceress Ultimecia. First of all I would like to remind you all on how my son had died," Laguna took a deep breath, his black jacket of his tuxedo outfit seemed to puff up a little, "We all know that during the past years after the defeat of the Sorceress, the Lunar Cry monsters had begun to become more feisty and out of control.

"During this, monsters all around the planet were attacking all cities, towns and civilizations. My son was leading a fleet of SeeD on the Esthar plains when his untimely death had happened.

"While clearing the valley, which was near the Sorceress Memorial, a sneak attack of Malboro kings had attacked. He quickly ordered all personnel into the memorial and covered their backs. As he was ascending the stairs of the entrance, he was attacked by a rogue Toroma. That Toroma managed to sink its claws into my son's back and into his heart, by the time others had gotten to him, it was too late.

"We all know that this not the way he would have loved to go but as we all know, things just don't go the way we want them to. I refuse to believe that my son is dead but that may be only denial on my part but I know that in my heart, that my son is still alive. If not in body then in spirit and it is up to us to make sure that spirit is not forgotten."

Seifer stood and clapped, he was then followed by Irvine, who mimicked him. Then Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis, and Zell joined in and soon the entire room rose in applause. Laguna smiled forlornly and bowed before going back to his table. "Bravo, encore," followed the president of Esthar as others spoke of their devotion that they will never forget.

** Meanwhile** on a plane to Winhill, Sousuke and Setsuna sang the song which Sousuke hummed earlier. No one else was on this plane which was on auto-pilot since the real pilot was Sousuke himself. The two males sang in harmony,

"Great Heart, Stout Heart

Brave Heart, Lionheart

Warrior of the Hyne

Destined life of mine

"Hyne once said to me

'I double blest thee 

One at birth, one at death'

Then he gave his blessed breath

"Great Heart, Stout Heart

Brave Heart, Lionheart

Grieving Guardian of life

Protector of the light

"The Lion's roar will sound

Though the night of life

The Grief will be the weapon

On which the lightning will strike

"Great Heart, Stout Heart

Brave Heart, Lionheart

Here comes a Warrior of Hyne

Doubly blessed by Time

"Griever I summon thee

Though the life of me

Warrior of Hyne

I summon you to me

Protect the balance of Fate

Which hails the Destiny and Might

Of time and life

Of darkness and light…"

** Seifer** forced his mate onto the wall behind him. His hips thrusting with the force of his previous action. Irvine gasped and the blonde began to devour his lover. Irvine clenched the ex-knight's blonde tresses more tightly, grunting as the pleasure became more desperate.

The swordsman hastily let go of the violet vest of his lover and began to unbutton it as well as the crisp white shirt drenched in sweat. Irvine's free hand began roam the stalwart chest of his lover, moaning as Seifer fondled his nipples. With pleasure rising from haste thrusts of the SeeD commander, Irvine banged his head against the wall from the ecstasy.

The gunslinger then took his lover's mouth from his chest and to his lips, a deep passionate kiss. Abruptly, the pattern began to decrease and Seifer carried the sniper to their bed, still inside of his lover. 

With great flexibility, Irvine maneuvered himself to his side as Seifer impaled himself from behind him. Like the ripples of water, slow yet steady, they continued their love waltz with great passion, yet kept it slow to prolong the moment as long as they can. Seifer began to caress the tanned column of his lover with chaste kisses before finally settling down at the base to suckle and kiss. With a tiny bite, Irvine gasped and the gunblader licked the blood.

One calloused hand traveled down to the gunslinger's manhood and began to slowly stroke in tune with the thrusts from behind. The auburn cowboy gasped, "I love you!" This caused the blonde to smile and by chance he hit the one spot that made his lover crazy.

Light exploded in Irvine's eyes as he climaxed and with great pleasure, he listened to his lover thrust into him once more before Seifer reached his peak. With a low moan, Seifer pulled out when he was finished, unlike the groan the signaled his own climax. Strong arms turned Irvine around and soft lips met the cowboy's. It was chaste, lasting only a second.

Irvine looked deeply into emerald jade eyes, darkened to an almost grey with pleasure. "I love you, my cowboy. With all my heart, I promise you, I will never let you go like I did with…"

The sniper pressed his lips against the taller man one more time, "And I you, my beloved. Do not mourn more than what is needed, though I do the same. There was nothing we could do for him. It would be his will that we would live happily. Squall would want us too."

Seifer nodded and hugged his lover tightly to his chest, "I know, though all I wish is that I could have told him that I loved him."

"So do I, so do I…"

AN: First of all this is story brings out all the writing skills I have in possession. Considering the plot and the length, this is truly what Crimson Mask was supposed to be when it first came out of my mind. However do to certain circumstances, it became the story it is and this new series will probably take over CM since most of the elements in CM are in here but I wish not to make it so. CM is different than this though there are similarities. CM will be put aside for quite awhile as I write this story down. To all the fans of CM, I am truly sorry and I hope that this makes up for my break from CM. 

Disclaimer: I own only the characters that are not related to Final Fantasy VIII in any other way except in this story.

Quote:

I have been blind for too long

Squall Morpheus Leonhart

PS: Happy Birthday SQUALL LEONHART


End file.
